What Do We Do Now?
by RunningGladiator
Summary: Post Season 4 finale. Fluffy one-shot.


**What Do We Do Now?**

"Nice view." The two words were like a wash of fresh air. He turned slowly in the direction of her voice, fearful he had imagined the sound. His heart lurched when he took her in, standing mere feet away after so much time. A thousand thoughts clogged in his mind and his face betrayed the struggle he felt at seeing her standing on the balcony, on _his_ balcony, just as he'd resigned himself to being alone.

"Hi," she murmured, her thumb running along the rim of the wineglass she held.

"HI," he finally found his voice, still in disbelief. His voice waivered when he continued, "You're here."

The corners of her mouth drew up almost imperceptibly and she started slowly in his direction. Her voice took on a seductive tone, "I'm here. Charlotte is very helpful…and informative."

She was close enough to touch and all of his feelings for her set his heart at a steady thud. He tempered his urge to reach for her, still unsure if this was another vivid dream, equally hesitant that this time would be no different than all of the others they had found their way back to one another.

"What happens now?" Fitz asked diffidently.

"Whatever we want," she flirted in return, her pulse racing at the prospect.

Olivia's breath caught when Fitz took a step towards her, taking the glass from her hands and sitting it on a nearby table. Then he was back in her personal space, his scent engulfing her, his heat warming her from head to toe.

Both were tentative as they basked in the proximity of the other. Fitz bent towards her and Olivia's hands found the sides of his dress shirt, reaching her lips to touch his. It started sweet, tender, and timid, each reacquainting themselves with the other.

Her plump lips tasted like the sweetest wine as he sampled every inch, grazing his teeth over her top lip before tantalizing her tongue with his own. Olivia's nails ran along the nape of his neck drawing a satisfied groan from Fitz. His palm found the curve of her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek, both relishing the contact.

Olivia pushed closer to Fitz, a familiar prominence pressing against her belly. She pulled back long enough to grin at the man she never thought she'd kiss again before knotting her fingers in his hair anew and rejoining their mouths.

Fitz gripped her jaw, feeling himself grow harder with every mew of pleasure that escaped her and every movement of her body against his. He wanted her, not because he had just kicked Mellie out of his house but because it had been so long since he'd held her, kissed her, so long since he'd felt alive.

Olivia did her best to seduce him, her tongue playing against his, hands tugging at his curls, her thigh sliding up the inside of his. He had to know she wanted him, needed him, and she didn't want to wait. She knew they needed to talk, all of the things there were to hash out but this wouldn't be the night. She needed the touch she'd missed, the way his mouth and hands took her to heights she'd never reached with anyone else.

He heard her whimpers grow more impatient, knowing he now had the upper hand. Her tongue grew rougher, her teeth nipping his lip. She reached to stroke his length through his pants and he knew he needed to get her inside or they'd end up giving all of DC a show.

Olivia gasped when his hand found her ass, lifting her into his arms, his fingers fondling her through the thin fabric of her slacks. She wrapped her left leg around his hip. Fitz growled when she slid herself along his length, blindly maneuvering them through the door and in the direction of the bed.

"I missed you," she gasped as his fingers continued to arouse her.

They reached the bed and he lay her less than gingerly against the duvet. She kicked off her shoes, groping for the buckle of his belt. Fitz released the button on her pants, pulling them along with her panties down her soft legs. He took a moment to look at her, really look at her, lips somewhat swollen, hair askew, breath quickened. She was everything he'd ever dreamed and he kicked himself for not throwing Mellie out sooner.

Olivia lay on her back, breathless, the President of the United States standing in front of her in a shirt, tie, and boxers. She watched his cock twitch at attention beneath the strained cotton of his underwear and unconsciously licked her lips.

Fitz moved to pull down the comforter, returning to lift Olivia and lay her against the cool Egyptian cotton sheets before climbing over her.

"I missed you too," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and again finding her lips with his.

Memories flooded her mind, the day they first met, the instant attraction they'd both felt standing in the hallway when he'd tried to fire her, when he'd asked her to say his name, and the night they gave in to temptation in a Georgia hotel room. She thought of the day he'd given her the ring she wore, the night they'd made love in the oval office, and the electrical closet after Ella's baptism.

Fitz watched a flush rise to her cheeks as he stared into eyes the amber hue of fine cognac. He was consumed with her, the silky feel of her hair through his fingers, the urgency of her mouth against his, her skin hot under his touch. He wanted the night to last forever.

"I can't believe you're here," he smiled against her lips.

"I know what I want," Olivia responded in a hush against his reddened ear, pushing his boxers as far down his thighs as she could manage.

Fitz kissed her hard, his self-control fading. Freeing himself totally of his boxers he returned his attention to a half-clothed Olivia. He knelt between her knees, wetting his lips as he loosened his tie.

Her hands shifted to capture his, stopping him. "Leave it on," she purred, pulling her lip between her teeth. She let her hands glide down the front of his shirt before leisurely stroking his length. Before she could say another word his arm was looped behind her knee and his thickness was filling her. She kissed him hard, her moans lost in his mouth.

They had never made love in the residence, a hard and fast rule she had outlined when they resumed their affair. As he thrust deeper and deeper she sunk her teeth into his shoulder as a means of tempering her cries, unsure if her moans of his name would bring secret service agents running. She lifted her hips to meet his strokes. In all the time they had been apart, Jake, Russell, nothing could compare to the way that Fitz made love to her.

He couldn't keep the smirk from his lips when her teeth sunk into his flesh. She liked to bite, evidenced by the many times he had hidden his neck and chest from his soon to be ex-wife. She bit him when he hit a certain spot, when he thrust deep into her, and when she worried about being too loud.

"You feel amazing Livvie," he panted, redoubling his efforts.

"Don't stop," she quietly replied.

Her words drove him closer to his peak and he struggled to maintain his composure, concerned that he would finish before her. He knew all of her sounds, knew that she always grew louder and called his name before she climaxed. He worried that he couldn't please her like he used to, that he was no longer enough for her. Then it clicked, the biting, the forced whispers. He flashed his lopsided grin when he said, "Livvie, you can be as loud as you want."

She giggled, sighing and lifting her smiling lips to his. He shifted her leg slightly, the change of angle pulling him deeper into her wetness causing her to arch her back, exposing her neck to his red hot mouth.

"Oh God Fitz," she moaned.

"I like that, say my name again Livvie," he grunted, out of breath with his increasing pace.

"Fitz," she repeated a bit louder.

He slammed deeper into her, each thrust dragging his name from her lips. Louder and louder she called his name, higher and higher he drove her ecstasy until the sting of her climax lit every nerve ending ablaze. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her eyes came to gaze contentedly into his. They held one another's gaze, unwavering, each hurtling closer to the point of no return. Fitz saw a tear slide down her cheek, moving his right hand to rest on her neck and jaw, maintaining their connection.

Olivia was overcome by her emotions, any apprehension she felt melted away in the flame of their desire. Another slight shift in Fitz's position brought the blazes of her orgasm to engulf her. Her heart stopped momentarily, her breath caught, and her mouth went immediately dry then his name tore from her lips, "Fitz!" Her warm wet channel clenched around him and she released a long held breath.

He stroked through her climax, a pleasurable pain gripping him. The sound of her screaming his name was like a sweet melody to his ears. His pace became uneven and his breathing ragged until he knew he couldn't hold out any longer. He shifted to pull out but her leg caught the back of his thigh, trapping him against her. He slowed his tempo, a confused look on his face.

"I want this," she murmured.

Fitz's heart raced at the prospect, the implications of what was about to happen. He loved her and had for a long time but this was more than just a big step, it could be life altering. Looking into her eyes he saw nothing but assurances. His grip on her jaw tightened and he drove faster into her until his vision clouded and his entire body tensed.

"Olivia," he boomed before one last stroke brought his seed spilling into her.

Out of breath yet barely sated Olivia stroked Fitz's cheek, kissing him deeply, "Hi."

"Hi," he returned, collapsing to the mattress beside her.

She further loosened his tie, pulling it from beneath his collar before turning her attention to the buttons of his shirt and lifting her own sweater off over her head. It was obvious he'd been working out. His chest was more defined and his abs more taut.

Fitz ran a finger along her cleavage just above her bra. Her skin was sinfully soft, begging to be touched and kissed, worshipped for hours. He planned to do just that. Unhooking the clasp on her bra, he watched her ample breasts spill free. She stroked his cheek, all of the emotions pent up for far too long trickling down her cheeks.

Neither spoke, no words worthy of the moment they shared. He outlined her features with a gentle touch as her dainty hand mapped her favorite parts of him. Long minutes passed filled only with brief kisses and relaxed breaths. She wanted to ask him what had been the final straw with Mellie and he wanted to know if she'd ended things for good with Jake, but neither wanted to taint the perfection.

"You can shower," he offered the most benign statement that came to mind.

A wicked smirk met Olivia's lips and she leaned to kiss his lips, "I was hoping we weren't finished getting dirty."

Fitz's breath caught as she meandered kisses along his chest and abdomen before disappearing beneath the sheet. He tensed when her nails danced over his balls and her tongue flicked the head of his cock. When he rushed to her apartment he had hoped to talk, to hash out some of the things that had kept them apart. He wanted to tell her that he was divorcing Mellie and he was trying to be the man she voted for. Never did his wildest dreams include Olivia Pope and her superpowers.

"Livvie," he groaned watching her dark curls drag against his thighs. He reached for her leg, pulling her close enough that he could slide a single long, thick digit into her pulsing heat.

She moaned against his cock, causing his right hand to tightly grip the sheet and his left to drive faster into her. He never lasted long at the mercy of her perfect mouth. He slid a finger against her clit in time with his thrusts and her mouth grew hotter and wetter around him. Her juices coating his fingers and hand caused him to lick his lips, he craved a taste.

"Fitz," she pleaded, tearing her mouth away from his unyielding thickness.

"You're so wet Livvie," his voice was a husky rasp that only drove her further into torment. He pulled her body ever closer, the scent of her nectar making his mouth water. "Ride my face."

The request, the tone of his voice, the sensation of his fingers pleasuring her, threw off her rhythm as she allowed him to pull her to straddle his head. Her legs burned and the stir of her orgasm raced towards its explosion. His tongue lashed at her clit, juices coating his face while she took his entire impressive length deep to the back of her throat. He lifted his hips to meet her mouth while he held her slit captive to the assault of his tongue. She tasted so sweet, like a rare honey that conjured memories of wonderful days past. He wanted to taste her for the rest of his life.

Olivia neared her climax, redoubling her efforts to bring Fitz over the edge with her. She traced every ridge with her tongue, flicking the tip and circling the head before again engulfing him. Her cheeks hollowed as her orgasm mounted and she ground harder against his mouth, demanding the added friction.

Fitz felt her thrust against his mouth staving off his own orgasm until she moaned around his cock and her walls shuddered against his tongue. Unable to stem the rising tide he thrust against her mouth then the welcome release of his hot seed washing over her tongue. She collapsed, totally spent, beside him, Fitz peppering kisses along her silky calf.

"Come up here," he breathed and she quickly obliged, tucking herself against him.

"You taste delicious," she murmured with a kiss.

"Mmm…" he replied, resting against the pillow, his eyes lulling closed. "Kiss me again."

Olivia giggled, more than happy to indulge him. She kissed along his jaw, tasting herself on his salty skin. She thought about suggesting they lay like this forever, never face the public, the inevitable scrutiny. This was perfection, the place they always got it right. She kissed him one last time then rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling.

Fitz noticed her sudden silence and turned to look at her, "Whatcha thinkin' Beautiful?"

"Just how quickly things can change," she whispered, her eyes still trained on the ceiling. "Just last night I was laying alone in my bed and now…" her voice trailed off.

"Now you're here...with me," he ran his hand over her flat stomach, bringing it to rest at the arch of her hip.

Finally she looked over at him, nibbling her lip, "I was thinking I could spend the night?"

He could tell she was anxious, afraid the question was out of bounds considering where their relationship had been just the day before. He struggled to keep the emotion from his voice when he grinned and replied, "I was thinking you could spend forever."


End file.
